


USS Borealis Ship's Log #1

by faceofnaught



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Androids, Betazoid, Klingon, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romulans, Starfleeters, USS Borealis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofnaught/pseuds/faceofnaught
Summary: Captain Aubri Bennent of the USS Borealis has picked up a distress signal. The USS Knifepoint is floating dead in the water and barely surviving with only one crew member left alive.This is only the beginning of the adventures of the USS Borealis.*working title*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. DISTRESS SIGNAL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Thank you for checking out this story!
> 
> Just want to throw out some disclaimers before you get to reading!
> 
> This is a completely original fan-fiction that takes place in 2381 during the original Star Trek timeline, and is based on the TikTok tag #Starfleeters that was started in September 2019. Everyone who has joined has created their own original character, and we have done some role-playing with our characters in a discord server. I took this story from our discord and have edited it into a more cohesive story format (with the character creators' permissions). This way we can go back and read what we have done and enjoy it again!
> 
> Also, as I do not know the specifics of how everything works in the Star Trek universe (i.e. medical treatment, healing process, Starfleet standards, operating routines, etc etc) there will more than likely be inaccuracies. I am a nurse as is my character Nire, I tend to use modern methods of treatment in my writings, though I do try to stay consistent with the advances of Star Trek (that I know of).
> 
> The beginning is very rough as we weren't quite in the flow/structure of role-playing, so I'm going to try my best to make it work here.
> 
> **IMPORTANT**  
> Chapters will be updated as I find time to write. I typically work night shifts, with the occasional day shift (all 12hrs each). My schedule is not a typical Mon-Fri, so there will be no schedule for chapter updates. I appreciate your patience.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoy!

“This message goes out to any Starfleet ships in the vicinity.

"I am Commander Roxwell, last survivor of the saber class ship ‘Knifepoint.’ We’re dead in the water, I have no way of getting the ship back together. If anyone can find me, if anyone hears this message, please send help. Coordinates are locked into this message. Set to repeat.”

[END TRANSMISSION]


	2. Commander's Personal Log 1

“Commander’s personal log.

"I have been adrift for three days now. I have rerouted engine power to allow me more oxygen, should last three weeks. Rations and water... two weeks. Neither which worry me as much as what is happening with this ship. I am not alone. The unknown entity which destroyed my ship and my crew is currently hunting me, has me looking over my shoulder. It’s almost as if what it wants to do is torture me, watch me be afraid. It’s getting that wish."

[END OF LOG]


	3. Commander's Personal Log 2

“It’s been about five days since I sent out the distress call.

"So far nothing. I remain hopeful that I will be found, but hope’s beginning to wane. I still personally believe that sending just one ship to investigate this anomaly was foolish, but far be it from me to question the wise words of the Admiral. They’ll find me. Yeah… they’ll find me.”

[END OF LOG]


	4. Commander's Personal Log 3

“Mess hall was hit today.

"Meteor storm hit the entire ship and out went most of my oxygen and rations. I have a week’s worth of food and water. At most, oxygen… less than that. Discharges and electrical fires are occurring all over the ship wherever I go. I tried to put out a fire, and uh well, got this for my troubles.” The man in the recording gestured to the scar on his face, ranging from his right eyebrow down the side of his nose, and ended on his right cheek.

“My hope is waning, as is my patience. That’s not even the worst of things. I am beginning to see things that I know aren’t there, begin to hallucinate.

"Starfleet, please come for me soon.”

[END OF LOG]


	5. Commander's Personal Log 4

“Commander’s personal log, day… oh who cares!

"Power’s gone! I am officially running on nothing. Foods all but gone, oxygen’s... getting pretty hard to breath in here. Saw another old face today, another hallucination. Captain of my first ship, the Enceladus. I know it’s hallucinations, it’s just my fractured mind trying to tell me that I failed, and I understand that, but this isn’t me. This failure falls on the Admiral! Valagant, if you ever here these words, know that I hold you accountable for 279 deaths! …280 when I finally go.

"This is Commander Aaron Roxwell officially signing off... _sir!_

[END OF LOG]


	6. Quiet

The lights were dim and it was quiet on the gamma shift as Captain Bennent stepped into sickbay. She made her way to her usual spot by Commander Roxwell. The monitor above the bio-bed showed the same readings as it had for the past 2 weeks. She was worried.

Captain Aubri Bennent and Commander Aaron Roxwell were friends during their Starfleet Academy days. They had lost touch over the years and she wasn't happy that _this_ was their reunion.

Lieutenant Nire, the current acting Chief Medical Officer, glanced up from her padd as the med-bay doors slid open, though she didn’t need to look to know who it is. The nurse watched as the captain approached a bed at the far end of the room. Bennent's gaze parried between the patient and the monitor. Although she didn't know the history between the two, Nire understood that the Commander was important to the Captain.

Two weeks already. Nire scoffed internally then returned to her data padd puzzled (and not for the first time).

Nire's padd was showing the same readings as those at the bedside. Everything was normal, yet Roxwell still remained comatose. She couldn't help but feel a sense of failure. She'd done everything she could think of, and the Commander had no remaining injuries, sans the scar that marked his face (an honourable badge if you asked her).

Nire gently reached out to the unconscious patient's mind.

_-quiet-_

No change. Of course not. Why would this time be any different? Nire huffed lightly.

The captain, unaware of her surroundings, didn't stay long. She stood and left the room, the cloud still hovering over her head.


End file.
